The ballad of three heroes
by DoTheFoxTrot
Summary: The Story of three heroes ont their quest for glory,Takes place in SCIV and SCV contains my own OC s and canon characters


We were running full speed towards that evil presence we all felt emitting from that dreadful tower that stood erect in the middle of this vast lake of lava as we pushed on me Anello Portatore My two friends Feng Kuai and Amy Scudo we were a group of three all of us with one goal stop nightmare as we we bounded from rock to rock that floated in the lava that surround us we look we carefully moved to avoid burning alive in the scalding lava the surged inches below are feet. As we jumped finally to steady land and not to soon because amy unlike Feng and me were not so alethic when it came to acrobatics knowing this fact Feng continued to heckle amy about this I had constantly remind them that this was no matter to laugh about we were faced with a very trying battle ahead this one I didn't believe we were going to win the force of soul calibur only continued to dwindle and the force that nightmare had was weighing down on us with physical force. His minions being the least of all are worries we dispatched of the psyche called Tira and we also managed to reason with Sophita telling her that we were going to help here with her children personally. As we walked cautiously into the tower we were face to stomach of the golem Astaroth. " Look what we have here three small worms for me to crush with my might this`ll be fun." We shared worried looks we all had seen Astaroth power last time we meet we all barely escaped alive last time we fought this massive giant. "Amy, Feng go now run and help Siegfried now" they both looked at me as if I had gone mad "But Al you`ll never be able to beat him by yourself " "I said go!" I knew what they were saying was true but I couldn't let them know that I just couldn't . "I`ll be fine" I said "but go … just go" they both exchanged looks but decided with a nod to go there was no use asking Amy ran upstairs stopping and turning "You better not die" well I thought that wasn't planed at all but what the hell like it was going to do anygood anyway he sighed and knew what was coming as I drew my Twin long swords Leone & Ruggito (Lion & Roar) "Morte bestia feroce" ( Die evil beast) he charged at the large golem as Astaroth swing his axe in a horizontal arc I skillfully slid under the arc coming into range of the golem and rapidly stabbed him in his chest so fast that my hands were a blur I finished the attack with a dismounting kick off of his chest as he was about to grab me and presumably snap me into. I backflipped off of his chest dodging the attack that was sure to come as looked on as he charged me with his head I jumped over it in time and rebounded off his back but I wasn't prepare for him to catch my in the air and slam my into the ground and shake me awake from daze only to punch my into the wall I was about to blackout but was jolted awake by the sight of Astaroth charging towards me I dropped quickly avoiding the crushing blow which would've surely crush me at that moment I take the opportunity to stab him in the chest continually until I couldn't feel the muscle and my arms nearly gave out by that time the golem was well dead and I had to move quickly before he squished the life out of me "Man even in death he his deadly" and I laughed amidst all this chaos and the pain I felt I made a joke but that was short lived as I heard the clanging of metal reminded me of the fight I had ahead of me. As I bounded up the stairs to save time as I arrived at the top of the stair I was faced with a relaxing but alarming view as Feng and Amy was fending off Nightmare and Siegfried on the side collapsed no blood so mostly likely out like a light I had a sneaking suspicion he was concussed just a hunch though my attention was brought back to nightmare and my friends facing off I guess it was because off Feng`s swords whizzing above my head nearly cutting of my hard ponytail I bore on my head . I looked on as Feng no discourage by losing his sword constantly kicked Nightmare in the chest rebounding each time a kick landed he finished with a spinning kick spinning him around as Amy smashed him in the face with her morning star sending the monster falling back as Feng delivered a crushing heel kick to Nightmare`s chest I was running as I neared I ran forward jumped both swords raised in an arc aiming for Nightmare`s chest both pierced his thick armor as nightmare let out a dying scream in pain the glow in his eyes went dark and his arms fall with a mighty thud as he died . After we were sure that he was dead we walked towards Siegfried who was getting back up he looked at us "who are you three kids?" Were just friends we all said together we all left then there contempt that Siegfried was about to do what we expected him as we left the castle watch as crystals formed over everything and soul edges presence completely vanished "it's so beautiful" said Amy "yeah it really is" said Feng "so guys lets go home" I said "home?" they both said "yeah I said home will find one" we all exchanged looks "yeah I bet we will" we all walked off happy with are accomplishment great for a bunch of kids huh ?

.


End file.
